User blog:Sirin of the Void/PE Proposal - Queen La
*Original: https://villains.fandom.com/f/p/3179493162221867674 Queen La is from the cartoon, The Legends of Tarzan. Who is she, and what has she done? La is the queen of the lost kingdom of Opar. She uses her magic to create leopard people out of real leopards, and has a nasty habit of killing them for their failure. She captured Professor Porter and ordered him to be sacrificed since she has no use for him. After Tarzan rescues him, La starts becoming infatuated with him, and invites him and Jane as guests, and secretly has her followers throw Jane over a waterfall. When Tarzan realized what La had done, she drops her civility, and attempts to force Tarzan to marry her, under threat of being sacrificed. Luckily, Jane survived, and set La’s palace on fire. La vows revenge as she "can be stubborn, too." Her next appearance shows that the leopard people were enslaved into the monsters they are, and want to be turned back to normal. Only the queen of Opal can do that, but La has no intention of letting them go, so they choose Jane to be their leader. Feigning innocence, La gets Tarzan to help her. While sneaking through her dungeons, La flirts with Tarzan, but he says he’s not interested. She says neither were her previous suitors before the camera showed skeletons on the wall implying that these poor, unfortunate souls also rebuffed her advances. After Jane is rescued, La gets her staff back, and kills two leopard people to show them who’s in charge. Jane tells Tarzan the truth about the leopard people, and they decide to rescue them. La keeps the rebel leader alive so she can feed him to a kraken-like creature in her dungeon. Tantor causes a distraction, and La catches on before Tarzan and Jane start the final battle; during this, La incinerates about a dozen of her former followers before Tarzan rescues the rebel leader, seemingly died in the rescue. La prepares to kill a mourning Jane until Tarzan gets the drop on her, and takes away her staff, giving it to Jane, who removes the curse of the leopard people, turning them back into leopards, and destroys the staff, killing La via rapid aging. Despite her death, La makes her return in the episode, "Return of La." La possesses Jane after she finds a wounded gazelle possessed by La’s spirit. La/Jane seeks to take back control of Opar, and asks Tarzan for help, but gets nowhere due to Jane’s unusual behavior. She does get help from a man named Dumat, and seemingly kills Tarzan in a rockslide. Luckily, Tarzan was rescued by a shaman who tells him that La used to be one of his people before she learned dark magic, and became evil. Tarzan and the shaman team up to stop La while she has her staff repaired. Seemingly, the only way to get it fully repaired is to kill Jane. La brings statues to life to kill Tarzan, stating that they won’t stop until they get the job done. Tarzan tackles La/Jane from a tower, causing La to possess Tarzan. Admiring the more superior body, La tries to kill Jane with Tarzan with the intent to end their love story on a tragic note before one of the statues tries to attack. Jane destroys the statue, and La’s spirit winds up in the body of a rat, which the shaman immediately captures. Mitigating Factors Forget it. Queen La is a sadistic, faux affably evil, outright villain that takes as much of an extra mile as she can for a G-rated series. There is nothing redeeming about her. She’s proven to be quite a liar, as she makes up the story that she was an ophan raised by leopard people like apes have raised Tarzan, while trying to woo him. Heinousness She’s pretty bad as she’s enslaved an entire kingdom, and has a body count of about a dozen. She has stated that she’s killed those who have rejected her advances as we see the skeletons in her dungeon. The way she kills the leopard people is especially portrayed as heinous. Also, this would be a good quote to add to her page: "Don't worry, I'm not gonna dispose of you. Not at least until I can find an especially gruesome and painful way of doing it." Final Verdict She gets a yes vote from me. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals